Blossomed (3)
Recap from last part: The Lookout bridge is lowered to celebrate the anniversary of when the Lookout was first built. Skye meets and falls for a Cocker Spaniel pup named Charming. However, at the party, Lilac gets stressed when Skye wants to let Charming join the PAW Patrol and accidentally uses her powers. She then flees to the South Mountain and creates an eternal Summer and out of control plants in Adventure Bay. Rocky and Skye attempt to go after her. Will they find her? Forest Trudge (Rocky and Skye are both trudging through the forest and are already tired) Rocky: Lilac! Lilac! Where are you!? Skye: I don't think she'll come to you. Rocky: I think she'll run farther if you do it. Skye: What!? Rocky: I was talking to her and then you jumped in with "Let Charming join the Patrol!" Skye: You keep this up and I'll growl at you. Rocky: Yeah, well I'll growl back at you. Skye: At least we don't have to walk in the snow. Rocky: I'm glad too, but don't change the subject. (Skye turns her head away) Skye: Hmph! Rocky: Oh, yeah. Well double hmph! Hmph! Hmph! (He turns his head away) Bumbleberry (Later that night, they get a little lost and feel like they're not alone) Skye: Did you hear something whoosh? Rocky: Very funny, Skye. You can't trick me. Skye: That wasn't me! And I'm serious! (Something whooshes by and they notice some pine cones and branches are gone) See? Rocky: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Skye: Yeah, I'm really sorry too. (She smells something) Hey, that smells like a wild dog. Rocky: Maybe it's Luna. Skye: No, the Night Wolves don't migrate here in Winter. I mean, what was Winter. Rocky: Let's go see what that was. Skye: I'll smell it out. *Sniffs* This way! (They walk until they see a red fox in an area) (She places the branches into a pile that looks like compost) (She buries the pinecones in the ground) (It's Bumbleberry by the way) Rocky: *whispers* It's a fox. But I thought foxes are cats. Skye: *whispers* Actually, foxes are more related to dogs than cats. Bumbleberry: Looks like we have more new friends, my friends. Rocky: Who is she talking to? (The wind from the trees blows on Bumbleberry) Bumbleberry: Yes, I know the magic from the South Mountain is strange, but it's made you guys very strong. (The winds blows on her) I will investigate, but I think it's time for bed. (On her back is a guitar instrument that she pulls out) (See Trees are Better than People) (Rocky and Skye approach her) Skye: Nice song. (Bumbleberry wakes up startled) Bumbleberry: Awah! Oh, just a bunch of lost pups. Rocky: Listen, did you say something about-- Bumbleberry: Yeah, yeah, it's what all the other animals say: "Bumbleberry, you're crazy. Like trees can talk and you can hear them." Go ahead, laugh. Skye: Huh? Bumbleberry: Oh, you must be new around here. I'm Bumbleberry, and yes, I can talk to trees, who I call friends. Rocky: O...kay... I'm Rocky. Skye: And I'm Skye. Rocky: We were going to ask about the South Mountain. Did the magic make all the snow go away and more plants sprout. Bumbleberry: Yes, it did. Now I need to go to sleep. Skye: We need to head up there! Bumbleberry: Sorry, I don't take others places. But, I might make an exception with you pups... Skye: As in a deal? Bumbleberry: You're both from the PAW Patrol, right? Rocky: Yeah. Bumbleberry: This forest is my home and treecutters come everyday cutting my friends down. So... I'll guide you both to the peak if you promise to help protect this forest. Rocky: Sure. Bumbleberry: Really? Rocky: Of course. Bumbleberry: Then we leave at dawn. Skye: I think we might reconisder unless we leave now.... Bumbleberry: *sigh* Let me get some branches real quick... (She walks off somewhere) (Rocky and Skye both shrug) Bears! (Bumbleberry leads the two to the river) (She shows them a raft) Bumbleberry: We can use this raft to get to the mountain faster. Skye: Where did you get that raft? Bumbleberry: Made it myself. Rocky: That's cool. ...Always water... Skye: You want to find Lilac? Rocky: *Sigh* (Under his breath) The things I do for love... Skye: What did you say? Rocky: Uh... Don't worry about it! Bumbleberry: Hurry up! (The two hop on the raft and she pushes it off) Hold on, we have to go fast! Skye: I love fast! Bumbleberry: Careful, Rocks! It's a very unstable raft! Rocky: My name is Rocky, not Rocks! And you try to be afraid of water. (Bumbleberry rolls her eyes) Bumbleberry: So, what made your friend go all plant crazy? Skye: Well, it was kinda my fault. I pushed her to hard. I wanted this cute boy pup to join the PAW Patrol-- Bumbleberry: You mean you just asked the next boy on the street to-- Skye: I did not! And I'm not finished. I told her; she got mad, Rocky got mad, and then I got mad. Rocky grabbed her Pup-Bootie and her powers were revealed. Bumbleberry: Did Ryder ever warn you about strangers?! Skye: He did, but Charming's not a stranger. Bumbleberry: Really? What's his owner name? Skye: Cindy. Bumbleberry: Favorite food? Skye: Pup-Treats. Bumbleberry: Eye color? Skye: Dreamy. Bumbleberry: Paw-size? Skye: Paw-size doesn't matter. Rocky: Why are you asking her all these things? Bumbleberry: Well, I just summarized that it's not true love. Skye: You are some kind of.... love expert? Bumbleberry: Not yet, but I have friends who are. Skye: The trees? Bumbleberry: Not those friends. I mean other friends. (Bumbleberry's ears pricker) (She suddenly gets alarmed and cautious) Skye: You are the strangest, craziest-- Bumbleberry: Quiet! Rocky: But-- Bumbleberry: No really! Be quiet! (They hear low growls) I knew it! Rocky: What? Bumbleberry: Bears. Hang on! (Grizzly bears suddenly jump out) Duck! Rocky: Where!? Bumbleberry: Other duck! Rocky: Oh! (They all duck) Skye: What do we do? Bumbleberry: You stay out of this! I don't trust a pup who falls in love with a pup she just met! Skye: It's true love! Bumbleberry: You're too young to find love! Wait until you're at least 3 or 4 years old. Now get ready to jump! Rocky: Into the water!? Bumbleberry: Not you! (She butts him to the other side) (She then butts Skye over) (Then, she jumps over) (The bears and the raft go over the waterfall, which is up ahead) I can always make another one. Rocky: We'll still try to make the forest a preserve. And we understand if you don't want to help us anymore. (Rocky and Skye both continue southwise) Bumbleberry: Of course I don't want to help them. In fact, I only to help my friends now. (The tree winds blow on her) I can live with the fact that they'll die out there. (The winds blow on her) Okay. If they're dead, we won't be able to stop these treecutters. Sometimes, as much as I love each and everyone of you, I really don't like you guys... Hey, wait up, Pups! (She runs after them) Ariel (Later, the group reaches a beautiful area filled with flowers) Skye: Wow Summer is so... beautiful. Female Voice: Yeah it is beautiful, but it needs... hmmm... I don't know... more color clashes. Yeah, that's it! (Nearby, is a Floette with a red flower) (She's talking) Maybe pink and orange.... or blue and purple.... how about brown and-- Wait, not brown! Brown and plants: *Shudders* It's a no-way-no-how! (The others notice her) Am I right? Skye: *Screams* Rocky: What is it!? Floette: Calm down! Calm down. We just got off to a bad start... *vocalizes sofly* (It suddenly soothes everyone) May we start over now? (Silence) Guess I have to start.... Hi, I'm Ariel the Floette. Rocky: "Ariel"? Ariel: You are? Rocky: Oh! I'm Rocky. Ariel: Who's the adorable furry one? (Skye looks proud of herself) Rocky: That's Skye. Ariel: Okay... who's the tiny dog? (Skye stops posing) (Bumbleberry chuckles to herself) Rocky: .....Skye.... Ariel: Okay. Rocky: So did Lilac build you? Ariel: Oui! Oui! (Skye curiously looks at Ariel's flower) Rocky: Do you know where she is? Ariel: Oui! Why? Rocky: Can you take us there? (Skye smells the flower) Ariel: Oui! Why? Skye: Achoo! Ariel: Focus, Skye! Skye: We need Lilac to bring back Winter. Ariel: Winter? Skye: Yeah. (See In Winter) Ariel: C'mon! Let's go bring back Winter! (She leads the way) Bumbleberry: Someone's gotta tell her... Back at the Bay (The Pups are all helping the people) (Charming gives them people plenty of ice packs) (Little Hootie flies on top of Chase's head) Chase: Little Hootie? What is it? Little Hootie: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Chase: Skye? Little Hootie: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Chase: Lost in the mountains!? Charming: You speak owl? Chase: That's not important now! Charming: You're right. Listen everyone! Skye... and Rocky... are in trouble. We need volunteers to go with us! Kelvin: I volunteer two men. I want you to find that retriever, and once you do, you are to put an end to this Summer. Plus, I'll have my dad pay you some serious money if you do. Man 1: Yes sir. Kelvin: How many times to I have to say it!? Man 1: Uh-- Kelvin: Don't speak! (To Be Continued) (Click here for the next part) Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Frozen